Hi-Rez Studios
Hi-Rez Studios, located just outside of Atlanta, GA, was established in 2005 to create exceptional free-to-play online interactive entertainment. Hi-Rez is primarily known for the 3D action MOBA game SMITE, their other franchises include the squad-based shooter-MMO Global Agenda released in 2010, the critically acclaimed Tribes: Ascend billed as the World's Faster Shooter released in April 2012, and fast paced platformer built for mobile Jetpack Fighter. Games currently in development are team based strategic shooter Paladins in open beta, a turn based strategy game Hand of the Gods (Smite Tactics), and another mobile game Smite Rivals currently on hold. Studio Their studio employs 250+ people at a spacious development facility just outside of Atlanta, Ga., in the northern suburb of Alpharetta. Their talented development team consists of industry-proven concept, character, environment, and technical artists, animators, designers, and programmers. A carefully crafted development pipeline assures smooth results in every aspect of our project, whether working autonomously or as part of a focused team. They use efficient work methods, such as Scrum sprint milestones and daily play tests to meet their goals and produce games that gamers will be excited to play. Global Agenda Global Agenda, the Studio’s debut title, is a third-person, class-based shooter MMO set in Earth’s near future – a ‘spy fi’ world of advanced technology and player-driven conflict. Global Agenda was built on the Unreal® 3 game engine and released in February of 2010. It received high honors from industry critics at the Game Developers Conference and the E3 Expo, taking home awards for “Most Anticipated Game”, “Best Gameplay”, and “Game of the Show.” The game enables players to create unique special agent characters, play co-op missions with friends online, compete in fast-paced, multiplayer matches and conquer persistent territory inside the game world. On April 14th, 2011, with the release of Global Agenda: Free Agent the #1 Shooter MMO further broadened its audience by becoming Free To Play. Tribes: Ascend Tribes: Ascend is the Studio’s game within the popular Tribes series of sci-fi, multiplayer first-person shooters that have been played by over 1 million people. Tribes: Ascend is available as a digital download for the PC and Xbox 360 Arcade with other platforms also under consideration. 'SMITE' SMITE is the Studio’s free-to-play, online battleground between gods. Players choose from a selection of mythical gods, join session-based arena combat, and use custom powers and team tactics against other player-controlled gods and non-player controlled minions. SMITE draws inspiration from Defense of The Ancients style RTS titles, but leverage the Unreal 3 Engine to introduce original action combat mechanics, great graphics, and a mythology-themed setting. Jetpack Fighter Jetpack Fighter is a free-to-play high speed platformer for mobile. The game was released first for iOS on January 7, 2016, and Apple editors featured it as a Best New Game. As of July 27, 2016, the game has been released on Android. Paladins Enter a fantasy world of ancient technology in Paladins, a team-based shooter with strategy elements and deep character customization. Through a unique collectible card system, players can amplify and augment a character’s core set of abilities to play exactly how they want to play. Paladins is a free-to-play, class-based first person shooter from Hi-Rez Studios and is currently in open beta! Hand of the Gods (Smite Tactics) Hand of the Gods: SMITE Tactics is a game of strategy where players will carefully choose which minions to deploy across the battlefield and which gods will lead them. Every unit has unique abilities and players will build their armies prior to battle using collectible cards. Compete for prestige in 1v1 ranked competitive modes and experience various adventure modes versus AI. GGDA Hi-Rez Studios is a proud member of the Georgia Game Developers Association, a non-profit trade association committed to the growth and development of the electronic and video game industry in Georgia and the success of its members. The GGDA aspires to develop an east coast playground to complement the highly saturated west coast markets of the industry.